


Mine

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: A two second drabble, the title pretty much sums it all up.





	Mine

“You’re mine now, kay? I’m gonna take you home with me, and pet you, and kiss you, and cuddle you.” You smiled widely, loving on the cat before you. Sergio just kept demanding you pet him and you didn’t have the heart to deny him. You didn’t know how Emily did it.

She laughed in response. “I feel like if I leave you alone with him I’ll never see him again. I need to stop bringing you to my house.”

“Well that wouldn’t be a problem if you accepted my proposal.”

“What proposal?”

Ripping your eyes away from Sergio, you turned around to look at your best friend. She was sitting right next to you, one of her arms casually spread across the top of the sofa. Just a little more and it would be wrapped around your shoulders. “Becoming mine. I promise I’ll treat you and Sergio right.”

She stared at you in shock for a couple of seconds before responding. “Hmm… I don’t know about that.” Your face dropped before she smirked. “Only if you become mine as well.”

You couldn’t help the smile that consumed your features and launched yourself at her. You wrapped your arms around her neck, burying your face into her shoulder. Much to your surprise, she brought her hand to your chin and moved your face close to hers. Before you knew it, the two of you were kissing. It was gentle and sweet, only lasting for a few seconds. The best few seconds of your life.


End file.
